


Castlevania: Dark Lust

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: This is a what if future arc of DDS and has characters of Dimensional Saga and DDS as main heroes with various Castlevania characters from their world staring in this as well.This story takes place in 1999, the Demon castle war, where Dracula was killed by Julius Belmont for good in the canon timeline... but because of Bordux, things could change for the worse if the heroes don't stop his plan.Happy Halloween! Contains: horror, gore, lemons, non-con, etc.





	1. The return to the Castle

**The camera fades in to show the usual stage where Atomsk and TME host their stories… but something was off aside from all of the Halloween decor, Atomsk was there while he adjusts a pumpkin… but where was TME?**

**"Alright, there we go." Atomsk said after adjusting the pumpkin.**

**He's seen wearing Conner's Assassin's Creed outfit.**

**However, TME still hadn't appeared after a few minutes which was odd… he was normally here for the intros.**

**Atomsk looked around before speaking.**

**"Yo TME, where are you?" He asked before his question was answered when he heard chuckling from one side of the stage… but it wasn't TME's voice.**

**"Oh… he's a bit busy right now, so I figured I would… fill in for this." The voice said from off stage when the source of the voice approached.**

**Atomsk was spooked a bit from the voice before speaking.**

**"Uh who's there?" Atomsk questioned.**

**The Question was answered when a person appeared… and to mosts shock… it was the man in red… Bordux, the main villain of the Dimensional Saga and the supposed Antagonist of DDS who appeared with a grin on his face.**

**"Hello Atomsk…. I heard a lot about you…" Bordux said while he took a few more steps on stage with his arms behind his back.**

**Atomsk was shocked when he saw Bordux.**

**"B-Bordux? What are you doing you here?"Atomsk questioned.**

**Bordux just chuckles a few times before speaking up.**

**"Oh nothing much, just figured I drop in and see what you are doing since TME… is tied up right now at the moment." Bordux cryptically said while shrugging his arms.**

**Atomsk frowned before speaking.**

**"Where is he?"He questioned.**

**Bordux got a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging.**

**"He was actually dressing up as a vampire and was going to appear from a coffin, he was planning to portal it in here to spook you a bit but I used a bit of my magic to keep the lid closed for a bit and stuck in his room, no harm done to him of course but he won't appear for awhile… I'd… give him a chapter or two before the spell wears off." Bordux answered while he rubs his chin with a grin.**

**Atomsk facepalms before speaking.**

**"Damn. I have no choice but to wait then."**

**"Yep… so I figured I could join you as a host for now since I've been watching you two for a bit and the urge to act got too strong… perfect time to since this is a horror themed story for Halloween right?" Bordux said with an amused smile on his face.**

**Atomsk sighed before speaking.**

**"Alright. But do not cause any trouble, got it?" Atomsk asked with a narrowed look.**

**"Of course… though I would have had Aggro speak with you personally if you objected." Bordux said while pointing behind Atomsk.**

**Atomsk looked back to see said giant goon standing behind him with a wide grin on his face… how the hell did he get behind Atomsk without making a sound?**

**"How the bloody hell did you get here?" Atomsk questioned.**

**"Well, aside from a good distraction, Zetsu was also used to hide his presence, add the fact that this place was carpeted and you have a recipe for perfect stealth moment." Bordux said while he sat in TME's chair while Aggro chuckles when he walked around Atomsk which gave Atomsk a perfect view of said giant which showed that he was two to three times bigger than Atomsk was in height… and bulked out with serious muscle before he sat next to Bordux on the ground with crossed legs.**

**Atomsk sighed again before speaking.**

**"Whatever let's just get this over with since we have a deadline to get to." He said before looking to the readers.**

**"Welcome everyone to a new story called "Castlevania Dark Lust". I'm your host, Atomsk the Pirate King. And with me is the main villain of DDS, and whose name sounds like a wine bottle, Bordux." Atomsk said before pointing the spotlight at said villain.**

**Said villain waved his hand a bit before speaking up.**

**"Hello, I'm glade to make an appearance in the into alongside my right hand man Aggro here, anyway, this story takes place in an altered 1999 timelike where Lillum the succubus and Demonga the human shaped ultimate combat lifeform star instead of Emerald who takes a more backup like role here, the original time when Dracula was truly defeated… but as you got from the summery… this is a story where I intervene instead of just letting Demonga and Lillum do their own thing… I wonder what I have planned for the duo and their past selves… oh the ideas I have… and we have two others joining them in this adventure, Azure and Cedric of DDS." Bordux said while holding his arms out and a couple holograms appear which showed the two OC's in question.**

**"Yes exactly. Anyway until TME returns, enjoy the story. Deuces." Atomsk said before the scene shifts to Angel City at an unknown time after the original 1999 incident while Azure and Cedric were called to the Master Emerald Shrine for an unknown reason.**

* * *

**Angel City/ Master Emerald shrine/ Spirit, Azure, Cedric, ?**

The Camera shifts to show Azure and Cedric, older than their DDS variants, while they talked when they saw the shrine in the middle of the city.

"Know anything about why we're being summoned?" Azure asked while she walked alongside Cedric with a thoughtful look on her face.

Azure's combat skills at this point in time have improved dramatically, her outfit was slightly different, jeans instead of shorts and her tanktop showed off more fur by being spaghetti straps instead, she now wore showed like Blaze's, but with a black and red color scheme, which gave her a slight height increase... she learned how to use her flames in close combat and other skills that made her more versatile in combat in an all around fashion, she had a gold ring on her middle finger which had multiple small fragments of Chaos Emeralds embedded in them…but that item on her would be explained later in more detail.

Cedric, who was walking beside Azure, was wearing a different outfit as well. He outfit is the more adult version of Cloud's outfit from "Advent Children". He also has a gold ring in his middle finger with multiple fragments of Chaos Emeralds embedded in it. His combat skills also improved during his stay in Angel City. He was able to have better control on his lightning powers. He's also seen carrying his dual bladed weapons that lock into one larger sword on his back while carrying his family sword to one of his sides while another weapon was seen on his other side.

"I don't know. But knowing Emerald, it must be important." Cedric said while Azure shrugs before speaking up again.

"Think it will be a new lesson?, he's been having us meet him there lately since new training areas opened up near the shrine." Azure said while she thought of a few buildings.

"Hmmm, could be. Hopefully it won't take long. Benjamin wants to do another battle with me." Cedric said.

"Not that I don't like the kid since he's our future son, but how come he didn't return to the future?, we never really got an answer for that one yet." Azure said with a thoughtful look on her face when she tried to remember if Ben said anything about his reason for staying.

Cedric was also thinking that too before speaking.

"Yeah I'm wondering that too. I mean if he wanted the sword, why not battle older me? Maybe there's something else that'll happen in the future that he's trying to prevent. Why not just tell us of the danger?" Cedric questioned.

"Like I would know… only thing I can think of is that he's hiding or something, maybe your older self and him had some kind of fight or maybe his pissed off a girlfriend or two and he's hiding out here… wouldn't surprise me since you still do things that tick me off… remember what happened when that ring nearly messed with your body and you had to get Cream's help… granted I had to do the same with Daniel a few times when ours started to act up but at least I was honest afterwards." Azure said while looking to Cedric with a teasing grin.

Said wolf blushed before speaking.

"Well technically Frost and Rose were the reasons we were in that situation remember?"

"True, downsides that cause us to… go around the block by force aside... you have to admit that these rings are handy… I mean you really enjoyed it when I got a few perks out of it remember?, I never saw you that relaxed in a long time." Azure teased while showing the ring with the glowing fragments.

Cedric chuckled before wrapping an arm around Azure's hip to bring her close.

"Relaxed or not, I'm happy we're still together after all that." He said before kissing her lips.

Azure returned the kiss for a moment before pushing away gently with an amused grin.

"Ok Romeo... mushiness aside, you do remember that I have to go around myself for my own limits since we can't get to much experience from one another remember? same as you with other women since this ring loves to screw with us… I mean there was those times with Guren and even your parents remember?, and there was those other guys who didn't match up with you." Azure said with a serious look on her face from a few forced moments for her in the past with other men when she had no choice.

Cedric, who's still holding Azure close, shuddered a bit at the memory before speaking.

"Yeah I remember." He said.

"Still, it at least shows that you inherited some things from your parents... interesting times those days were." Azure said with an amused tone when she put an arm on Cedric's arm.

"You got that right." Cedric said while Azure chuckles.

"Well, I think we should hurry now, or Emerald or the Spirit will get irritated." Azure said before she pulled herself from Cedric before looking to him with a challenging grin.

"Race you!" Azure said before her body glows with a green mist before she shot to the shrine before Cedric could react.

Cedric grins before emitting a green mist before calling out.

"You're on honey."He said before he shot to the shrine as well.

The duo arrived with Cedric passing Azure a few moments before they enter the room where the Master Emerald rests to see Demonga, Lillum, and the Spirit in the room alongside Ben who was sorta hidden next to Demonga while he was looking at the Master Emerald.

"Hey everyone what's up? And why are you hiding Ben?" Cedric asked which made Ben look to Cedric with confusion.

"I wasn't hiding Dad, I was looking at the Master Emerald since I rarely see it, I just happened to stand here." Ben said before he walked to Azure and Cedric while his form was seen, his outfit was different than his original look.

Ben Middleton, he's a cat like Azure but has the same facial look like Cedric. His fur matched his dad. His outfit is like Zack's from KH: Birth by Sleep. He's also carrying a katana that looks like Cedric's old one from the brotherhood.

Azure smiles a bit before approaching Ben and hugging him.

"Hey Ben, been awhile since I last saw you when I went on a training session with Emerald for a year… though hard to say since time doesn't really affect us, how have you been?" Azure asked when she pulled away.

Ben smiled before speaking.

"I'm doing fine mom. Just thought of visiting you and dad. Speaking of which, hey dad." Ben said before going over to hug his dad.

Cedric smiled before returning the hug before pulling away.

"Hi son." He said before Azure spoke up.

"So, aside from a visit, why are you here in the shrine exactly?, you could have visited us at our home." Azure said which made the spirit grin before it spoke up which got everyone's attention.

 **"I called him to be exact, Emerald is not here right now since I sent him on ahead… Bordux is up to something with a past mission of Lillum's and Demonga's and I called you here to give you a mission update."**  The Spirit said which got everyone's attention.

Cedric was shocked before speaking.

"What is that bastard up to?" He questioned.

" **Simple, Demonga, Lillum, do you two remember your mission to Dracula's castle during the year of 1999?"**  The Spirit asked which caused Demonga to frown and Lillum to smile.

"Of course, I had a lot of fun with the monstrous beings there… and got a few friends that I can call for some… fun times." Lillum said with a teasing grin which showed where her thought process went like usual which made everyone sweatdrop before Demonga spoke up.

"... Indeed…" Demonga said before falling silent… it… seems he's more silent than normal.

Cedric, Azure and Ben sweatdrop before Cedric spoke.

"Okay...What happened during that mission?"

 **"First off, before I tell you it, here is what's going on right now with Emerald."**  The Spirit said before the Master Emerald shimmered before an image was seen with Emerald fighting some kind of Vampire who seemed to match Emerald by teleporting and using dark magic to try to harm Emerald in various ways which made Lillum and Demonga's eyes widen a bit in shock when they saw Bordux's crest on the vampire's forehead.

Cedric, Azure and Ben were shocked when they saw that before Cedric spoke.

"Oh my God. Bordux made the vampire stronger. Is that why you asked me and Azure to come here? You're gonna send us back in time?"

 **"Sort of... in a nutshell, I'll be sending Azure and Lillum, to aid the past Lillum and a woman named Yoko Belnades while Demonga and Cedric aid the past Demonga and a man named Alucard who is the half vampire half human, or Dhampir, son of Dracula and Ben aids a man named Julius, he's a vampire hunter who is a descendant of a family who has fought Dracula for centuries, Julius's family is called the Belmont clan, Unfortunately, Bordux has caused a Dimensional issue which caused three castles to be formed in the same space but in different times, Demonga and Alucard are in the past Castle, Lillum and Yoko are in the future Castle, and Julius is in the present castle, and Emerald himself is holding off Dracula himself but thanks to the irregularity of the three castles and the throne room being at the crux of all three irregularities, Dracula is invincible and Emerald is just holding him off."**  The Spirit explains with crossed arms.

 **"For Ben's magical backup, I've sent Frost and Rose ahead to Ben's area to wait for him."**  The Spirit explains to the group.

Cedric, Azure and Ben were shocked after hearing that while Ben blushed a bit when he remembered Frost and Rose from the future.

 **"Any Questions before I send you all off?, you'll be in separate areas then the past versions of yourselves for safety reasons and you'll only be able to shift castles when you hit certain areas of the castle that look like it has a giant clock in the room, I'll explain more as you all go through the castle, but for now…"**  The Spirit said before it waved it's hand nearby and a portal opens while clock gears circled it for effect.

Cedric did have a question.

"Um, what happens if Lillum and Demonga met their past selves?"

 **"I'll get to that in a bit when the four meet, no worries about anything bad though, this isn't the movies or games so no time paradox's or anything like that."**  The Spirit said with a relaxed grin on it's face.

"Will we get new forms?, and will I get into… certain situations with Mistress since this is Mistress we are talking about." Azure said while Lillum grins.

"A yep, I like to be a lover, not a fighter, so expect some monster sized love with me… and probably Ben as well since he's traveling with my daughter's." Lillum teased which made Azure blush brightly.

Ben also blushed brightly after hearing that.

Cedric mentally chuckled before speaking to his wife and future son.

"Alright be careful you two. I don't want nothing bad happening to either one of you." He said before kissing Azure for good luck on the lips.

Azure returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a grin on her face.

"Well then, good luck you two." Azure said before she ran to the gear portal before she vanished inside of it with Lillum sending a teasing grin to Cedric and Ben.

"Don't worry you two… I'll make sure Azy is taken care of… my time was more loving then Demonga's… speaking of which, serious moment to say good luck for you Cedy… you'll need it." Lillum teased before getting a slightly worried look at the end before she enters the portal before the portal shimmers before it changed color to show that it went to the past for Demonga's colors instead of the normal green color.

Cedric was a bit worried after hearing that before speaking.

"Something tells me I'm gonna need it." He said before looking at Ben.

"Be careful son. I don't want anything bad happening to you, understand?"

Ben nods before speaking.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be careful." He said with determination before bringing his hand to the katana's hilt.

Cedric smiled at his son before speaking.

"I'm proud of you Ben. But listen, whatever happen in the future, if I did anything to upset you… I'm sorry and always love you."

Ben was confused before speaking.

"I love you too dad. But you didn't do anything bad to me. You were a bit hard on me during our lessons, but I learn from my mistakes. Just like you did when grandpa taught you."

Cedric smiled again before speaking.

"That's true son. Now be careful and watch out for Frost and Rose. I know they're there in the future but still."

Ben blushed a bit before speaking.

"I know dad, I will."

Cedric nods before he entered Demonga's portal.

Demonga looked to Ben for a second with a cold look before he entered the Portal without saying anything which made the Spirit chuckles before looking to Ben when the Portal turns blue for Ben's Portal.

 **"Ready to time travel again Ben?"**  The Spirit said with an amused tone to the time traveler.

Ben was disturbed by the look before looking at Spirit.

"Ready." He said.

 **"Welp, good luck Ben… you'll need it…"**  the Spirit cryptically said before vanishing with the Portal being the only thing in the area now.

Ben took a deep breath while holding onto the katana before entering the portal while the scene fades to black when the time Portal closed.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show Atomsk, Bordux, and Aggro while it looked like Bordux had an amused look on his face from his plan.**

**"Hmhmhm… so Atomsk… how was the chapter to you?" Bordux asked with Aggro chuckling at the question.**

**"Hmmm, not bad. It was a nice intro. Everyone now knows that Cedric and Azure are married and we all got to see their future son." Atomsk said.**

**"Indeed, but since this is the prequel chapter, things are just starting out… I mean… there are horrors in the castle that they haven't seen yet… I can guarantee it." Bordux said with a grin on his face.**

**"I bet you do." Atomsk said before shaking his head.**

**"So Atomsk, any thoughts on the story so far?" Bordux said with an amused tone.**

**"Well it was interesting to see Cedric and Azure splitting with Lillum and Demonga. Who knew what the for will do when they meet the past versions. I'm also hoping Ben survives his trip with Frost and Rose since... you know ." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

**"Indeed, anyway Aggro and I should leave for now, but don't worry… we'll be back." Bordux said with a cryptic tone before a Portal opened behind Aggro before he got up and walked into it while Bordux got up from his seat and approached the Portal.**

**"Well see you next chapter then."Atomsk said before Bordux enters the Portal with a grin before it closed… to reveal a coffin behind it.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop since he knows who's in it.**

**He approached the coffin before pulling out the sword you get AC3 when entering the pyramid.**

**Atomsk cut the rope before stepping back a few to aloud TME to get out.**

**A moment later…. The coffin lid shut off and towards Atomsk with a energy encased fist grips the coffin edges with an angered aura emitting from the person inside.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

**"Hey man glad you're here."**

**TME pulled himself free of the coffin with an angered look on his face before speaking up.**

**"Yeah… glad to be here for the outro… how was Bordux?" TME said with a irritated tone lacing his voice… and since he was wearing a surprisingly well put together vampire outfit… TME looked surprisingly scary with his glowing red eyes.**

**Atomsk was a bit spooked by that before speaking.**

**"Surprisingly, it went well. Though I'm worried when he comes back again for the next chapter."**

**"Yeah… I'm going to… stay away from coffins or anything body sized for now just in case." TME said after he slowly calmed down to think.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before speaking.**

**"Good idea."**

**"Yeah… I'll let you handle the rest while I read this chapter, I'm going to need to do that to make sure I can follow that madman's train of thought." TME said while he summoned the chapter in paper form before he starts reading it.**

**Atomsk nods to him before looking at the readers.**

**"Well while TME reads the script, the only thing I can say is that we hoped you enjoy reading the prologue and we'll see you next time. And don't worry, we'll keep our guard up when Bordux returns. Especailly TME. So see you next time. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	2. Cedric's team: The Madness starts

**The scene fades in to show TME in his vampire costume while he sat on a chair before he looks to the readers when he didn't see Atomsk yet.**

**"Hey everyone, I guess I'm early for the first offical chapter of Castlevania: Dark Lust, anyway I got through with reading the prologue and I'm ready to get the horrors and the monster lemons on, though Demonga's and Ben's areas mainly deal with action and horror, while Lillum's team deals mainly in lemons… though I wonder… where is Atomsk at?... oh don't tell me… BORDUX DID YOU PUT HIM IN A BOX OR SOMETHING!" TME explained before roaring out when he looked around the room with a tick mark on his head.**

**What TME didn't know was something was creeping up behind him and then suddenly one arm wrapped around TME's neck while the other hand tended to strike.**

**However, it stopped in midair above TME's chest. If you look closely, you'll see a hidden blade on the assailant's wrist.**

**TME slowly raised his hands in a surrender like gesture before he carefully looked back at the attacker before getting a larger tick mark at who he saw who was attacking him.**

**It turns out the assailant was none other than… Atomsk, whom's still wearing his AC3 outfit.**

**"Gotta be careful with your surroundings TME." Atomsk said with a grin.**

**TME then looked to the blade before looking back to Atomsk with a… odd look in his eye.**

**"If we're going with costume gimmicks… then you really should play Castlevania: symphony of the night… the first battle really makes this move make sense." TME said before he vanished in a pillar of light which left Atomsk holding nothing for a moment.**

**Atomsk was surprised and confused before looking around.**

**Atomsk then felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him before chuckling was heard.**

**"Just to point out, Dracula in the Castlevania series shot two types of fireballs from his cape after teleporting, so, run into Bordux?" TME said when he walked past Atomsk and sat in his chair.**

**Atomsk retracted his hidden blade before sitting down.**

**"No, I haven't seen him." He said.**

**Just then, chuckling was heard around the duo which made TME look to Atomsk with a half lidded look.**

**"I don't know how… but I blame you for this." TME said before a portal opened in front of the duo before Bordux and Aggro stepped out with amused grins on their faces.**

**Atomsk facepalms before looking at TME.**

**"Okay, I don't know how is it my fault. I didn't jinx anything." Atomsk said.**

**"Like I said, I don't know how…" TME said before Bordux chuckles which got the co-author duo's attention.**

**"Well it seems you two are as easy going as usual." Bordux said which made TME grit his teeth before getting up from his chair and glared at the duo.**

**"Oh shut up, you locked me in a coffin last chapter!, I doubt anyone want's you two here." TME said which made Bordux shrug before he spoke up.**

**"My apologize, but I'm sure your co-author here would disagree, granted I had Aggro intimidate him a little but all in all, Aggro was more or less silent for the chapter." Bordux said while Aggro grins.**

**"Hehe, yeah, we were perfect gentlemen." Aggro said with a slightly mocking tone while TME's eyes twitched a few times.**

**Atomsk shook his head before speaking.**

**"Sadly, they're right. They didn't cause any trouble… to me that is." He said.**

**TME's eye twitched more before he spoke up.**

**"Alright… I'll bite… why are you two here?" TME said which made Bordux give an innocent smile before responding.**

**"Oh we just want to help host this story… nothing more." Bordux said while Aggro chuckles a bit while crossing his arms.**

**Atomsk had trouble believing that before looking at TME.**

**"Alright… you two can stay." TME shockingly said to the duo with crossed arms and a serious expression on his face.**

**Atomsk was surprised before looking at Bordux and Aggro.**

**"You heard him. But you two better behave yourselves got it?" He said with a serious tone.**

**"But of course, we'll be perfect co-hosts for this chapter and hopefully this story." Bordux said while Aggro grins more before he walked over and sat down with crossed legs which made a earth shaking thud.**

**TME had slightly narrowed eyes before he looked to Atomsk while Bordux summoned a chair and sat on it before it floats to rest near TME and Atomsk with perfect view of the screen.**

**"Can you lead us into this chapter Atomsk?, I'll handle the outro." TME asked Atomsk while he sat in his chair.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before looking at the readers.**

**"Okay, welcome to chapter 1 everyone. Hope some of you were amused by my stealth attack on the Count of Transylvania." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

**"Oh haha, like you didn't see that teleport coming… again watch or play the castlevania series and you could make a good vampire hunter." TME said with an amused look on his face.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop while chuckling before speaking.**

**"Right. Anyway we hoped you enjoy reading the first, official, chapter of CDL. And also the horrors that'll come in the future. Along with some steamy lemons, which reminds me TME, you forgot that Ben is with Frost and Rose. So I think we all know where that leads to, wink wink." Atomsk said with a grin.**

**"A yup, so it'll be like this, Past and Present Demonga, Cedric, and Alucard's castle deal with heavy Action and horror, Ben, Frost, Rose, and Julius's castle deal with action, horror, and lust in a all around fashion, while Past and Present Lillum, Azure, and Yoko, deal with heavy horror and Lust in their castle… did I get it right this time?" TME said with crossed arms.**

**"Yup. Looks like Cedric is the only one not getting lucky in this story huh?" Atomsk said with a amused grin.**

**"Well I wouldn't say that, I might fit a few for Cedric if he runs into some of the female demons, but it's more or less horror and action for the most part with his team, hence the heavy action/ horror theme for him." TME said with an amused tone.**

**Atomsk thought about it before speaking.**

**"That can work. Hopefully Azure doesn't get too mad at him. Like if he was trapped and it was his only way out."**

**"Remember the ring?, I don't think Azure can complain since she's doing the same on her side, I think we should give full credit for that to the story Chaos Ring by Shywhitefox, it took a bit of waiting but I or we got permission from him to use the ring idea in our stories, granted this is technically a future story so we'll go into more details back in the original DDS story, but this is more or less a shout out and a suggestion to read the original Chaos ring story, again, by Shywhitefox." TME said while he held up a sign that said Chaos ring by Shywhitefox to the readers as advertisement.**

**"That is true on all levels. Thanks Shywhitefox for giving us permission to use this. You the man. Also TME, you're right about Azure not complaining since she has the ring as well. Think those two might get a couple or so for their harem?" Atomsk questioned.**

**"Hmmm…. Doubtful but that can change later, in Castlevania lore or at least from a game or two that I played, the creatures are normally under the control of a stronger force, so it's more or less forcing your will against another strong persons will in a sense in order to gain a creature in this story… mainly it's more or less killing monsters for the good guys but we can change it up a little right?, does that make sense to you?" TME said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

**Atomsk was thinking as well before speaking.**

**"Yeah it makes sense. You know I can't wait to do the rings in DDS. I got some ideas that might be helpful." Atomsk said with a thoughtful look.**

**"Alright, we can talk about that later, but for now, the order of things… and it's more or less an idea of mind to help make sense of things… for this chapter, it's purely Cedric's team's chapter, Chapter two deals with Ben's team, and the third chapter deals with Azure's team, then the chapter after that is back to Cedric and so on and so forth, makes sense right?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**"Most definitely." Atomsk said in agreement.**

**"Now then, if there are no more interruptions, then let's get into the first chapter of Castlevania: Dark Lust." TME said before the scene shifts to the interrior of a castle where a red portal forms.**

* * *

**Castlevania: Past castle/ Present Demonga, Cedric**

When the portal opens, Cedric was flung from the portal with Demonga stepping out with a half lidded look on his face.

"Geez, and here I thought you had super speed." Demonga muttered when he walked past Cedric and looked around the elaborate looking room.

Said wolf groans before picking himself up.

"Well sorry for not being an experience time traveler." Cedric said.

"It was a normal long portal pathway…still I didn't expect the path to actually shake… just what the hell did Bordux do here to do something like that." Demonga said to himself before looking to Cedric before getting a raised eyebrow.

"Guess this is what the Spirit ment from a new look, seems fitting for this place." Demonga said while he looked himself over as well to see he was in an old style vampire hunter outfit that looked similar to Richter Belmont's from Dracula X chronicles, complete with a wide brim hat.

Cedric was surprise after seeing that before he starts checking himself to see if he went through the change as well.

It turns out that a change was an understatement, Cedric for the most part looked human except for a couple wolf ears on his head and a slightly feral look to give him a wild like look, he still had his Advent children and his weapons but the outfit was slightly altered to give it a noble like look to fit the times.

"This is something." Cedric said.

"Well it's not the first human form you've had but the ears are new, must be a werewolf or something in this world, we'll have to check later but for now let's see if you can use your weapons since your skills have been reset, you know the protocol already for new worlds right?" Demonga explained while he summoned his spear and held it in front of him in a guard of sorts.

Cedric nods to Demonga before pulling out his family sword.

Demonga just waits for Cedric to attack when he knelt a bit to get a better stance for defence.

Cedric got into a stance that looked like Obi Wan's stance in ROTS.

It was a few moments before Cedric went to strike.

For a minute or two, Demonga just defends by moving his spear with ease while he examined Cedric's fighting style.

"Hmm… not bad, but as you can see…" Demonga said before he sped up and kicked Cedric in the stomach which forced him to skid back while Demonga got out of his fighting stance.

"You're skills weakened… I recommend taking some time to level again as we go along." Demonga said with a blank look on his face while he waits for Cedric to recover.

Said wolf groans a bit after that kick before before speaking.

"Yeah you're right." He said before sheathing his sword.

Demonga looked around before he frowns when he didn't recognize the place.

"Strange… this might be one of those time based castles that the Spirit talked about, I don't recognize the layout of the room." Demonga said while he examined the wall's and the decor in the room.

"Maybe it got changed or something." Cedric said before he got the shock of his life when the spirit pops up in front of him.

 **"Hello!"**  The Spirit said with a grin right in Cedric's face while Demonga gave the spirit a half lidded look.

"Whoa what the?!" Cedric yelled with a shocked look before Demonga spoke up.

"I'm guessing your the past version of the Spirit?" Demonga asked while the Spirit grins at Demonga.

 **"Yep... didn't expect to see a second you and a new guy… Cedric huh?, or you being a teacher anytime soon… but I guess it was a possibility."**  The Spirit oddly said to the duo while Demonga nods.

"Yeah, and you already know why we're here?" Demonga asked with crossed arms while the Past Spirit chuckles.

Cedric took a moment to calm down before speaking.

"How do you know my name?" He asked the past Spirit which made Demonga sigh.

"You remember this guy is omnipotent and can see the future right?, I'm sure he's already looked into our timeline since time travelers aren't exactly a rarity for us, thought you would know this after all of those time travel incidents in the past with others and even your future son." Demonga said like he was lecturing a kid, though considering how old Demonga is… Cedric might as well be a kid in comparison.

Cedric felt embarrassed before speaking.

"Right my bad. I hope Ben and Azure are doing alright." He said with a worry look while thinking about his wife and future son.

 **"Oh don't worry, considering who their with, I would say they'll have more fun than anything else, you should be the one preparing for the horrors within."**  The Spirit said with a grin while trying and failing to hide it behind it's hand.

Cedric raised his eyebrow before speaking.

"You do know we can see that grin right?" He questioned.

 **"Yep."**  The Spirit replied with a peace sign of all things.

 **"So I'm guessing Bordux did something when the castle here got messed up, originally this castle was just one at first and the group, the past Demonga and Lillum, Alucard, Yoko, and Julius, had to split up in order to cover more ground, but the moment they entered, they got split up into the three time altered castles, your past self and Alucard for the past, Ben, who I knew from looking into your future Cedric, Frost and Rose, and the vampire hunter Julius Belmont, and finally Lillum, your wife Azure, and Yoko, am I correct so far?"**  The spirit said with a grin that showed that it already knew the answer.

Cedric was surprised after hearing that before nodding at the Spirit.

"So… does the past version of myself and Alucard know about us?" Demonga asked with crossed arms while the Spirit grins.

 **"Nope, as soon as they got split up from the others, they decided to mix things up by splitting up to cover more ground, they did it before I felt you two appearing so you'll have to go on a man hunt for the duo, your past self went to the upper floors while Alucard went to the lower levels."**  The Spirit said with an amused tone.

Cedric had a thoughtful look before speaking.

"Then do we have to split up to find Alucard and past Demonga?"

 **"I recommend going for Past Demonga first, it would make things easier to explain things to Alucard later, you can go after Alucard first but you would have a tough time convincing him that you're time travelers, not hopeless but definitely harder."**  The Spirit said about the two options.

"Guess were going for the past me then, I don't want to get a headache from dealing with a stubborn half vampire." Demonga said with his stoic look on his face.

Cedric didn't know what happen between Demonga and Alucard but decided not to ask.

"I guess we should get going then."He said before the Spirit chuckles.

 **"Good luck you two… you'll need it."**  The Spirit said with an amused tone before it vanished from the room.

Cedric sweatdrop before looking at Demonga.

Demonga just shrugs while sighing before he starts to walk out of the room with Spirit popping back in which caused Demonga to blink a few times when the spirit spoke up again.

 **"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, since this is the past Castle, then you can do things that can affect the present and future castle, for example, if you unblock a few areas then it could change the layout of the future castles, but it could block areas for the other teammates so I came here to give you this ability."**  The Spirit said while two orbs of light floats in front of Cedric and Demonga.

Said duo were wondering what the Spirit will give them.

 **"Touch them and be surprised."**  The Spirit encouraged while Demonga did it a moment later before the orb starts to flow into his body through his hand.

Cedric was hesitant a bit before doing what Demonga did.

After the orb enters Cedric's body, both Demonga and Cedric's eyes get a glow like hue before human like images appeared near them… Ben's group with Frost and Rose in his team… while Lillum and Azure appeared, but compared to Demonga who looked solid, the two other groups were see through while the Spirit grins at their reactions.

"W-What's happening?" Cedric questioned with a surprised look.

That question was answered when the see through Azure, a more human looking Azure looked to Cedric and ran over to him before stopping in front of him.

 _"Cedric?, is that you?"_  Azure asked with an echoish like tone while everyone got a good look at her new look.

She was now wearing a dress of sorts while various items were seen on parts of her person while her weapon, a rapier handle without a blade was seen on her side, she was now mostly human with ebony skin which was a rarity for her human forms and pure black hair that shimmered like the night sky.

Cedric blushed a bit before speaking.

"Yeah it's me. You look great." He said with a smile.

The Spirit then waved it's hand bit before pointing to Ben to show his new look to the duo.

Said cat was like Cedric's human like form with cat like features that makes him wild as well, his hair was the same Dark blue color as Cedric's which was spiked back like adult Zack Fair after the timeskip in Crisis core to make him look even wilder but he got the white skin tone like his father with some tan like skin color from his mother, His outfit is the same except it's fitted to look noble like, like Cedric's.

"Ben." Cedric called out.

Said cat was startled before looking at the source and was surprised to see both his parents with new looks.

 _"Mom?, Dad?'_  He said which made Azure smile before nodding to Ben.

 _"Of course Ben, guess the new look threw you off huh?, though I guess the same could be said in reverse."_ Azure said while pointing to Ben and his new form.

Ben was confused before looking at himself. He was surprised at the changes he received.

 _"Sweet Mobius. I didn't even notice."_  He said while Azure looked around and spoke up when she saw the Spirit.

 _"What's going on here?, why can we see the other groups?, I remember getting that orb from you and then they popped up."_  Azure said which made most agree with her before the Spirit spoke up.

 **"This is to help you all with traversing the castle or castles since I'm sure for other groups, the castle looks slightly different, as you can see, in certain rooms where the fabric of time is thin, you can now see and speak with others with this ability, however you can only speak to the others in rooms like these, anywhere else and all you can do is watch for the most part, for example, if you find an odd area that looks blocked off or sealed or unsealed, then Azure, Lillum, you can blame Cedric or Ben's group for that."**  The Spirit said which had Azure look to the Spirit with half lidded eyes when the Spirit grins with an amused look on it's face.

"Hey/ _Hey_." Cedric and Ben said in unison after feeling insulted.

 **"Now now, it's not like things can't be fixed, that's the main reason for this ability, for example, if Cedric or Ben does something and it blocks off Azure's group, then you can come to rooms like this and speak with the other groups for help… in a nutshell, Cedric has the toughest since he can do things that can impede both Ben and Azure's group while Ben can only impede Azure's group by accident, and Azure's group doesn't have to worry so it's like this… Cedric's group is on hard mode, Ben's is normal, and Azure's is easy mode… everyone following so far?"**  The Spirit said with an amused tone in it's voice.

Cedric and Ben took a moment or two, to process what they heard before nodding to the Spirit.

 **"I should also mention just two things to worry about…. Mainly for Azure, Frost, and Rose here."**  The Spirit said which got said trio slightly worried while the others wondered what the Spirit meant.

 _"What do you mean?"_  Azure asked while the Spirit rubs its chin to put the warning into the right words.

Cedric and Ben were curious about the Spirit's words.

 **"Simply put… let's start with Frost and Rose… since their weaker then their mother here, they can be affected by this Castle and could turn on Ben here… unless he's willing to do… a certain something to help snap them back to normal."**  The Spirit said before grinning at Ben with everyone looking to him for a moment.

Ben didn't like that grin before speaking.

 _"What can I do to help them?"_  He asked which made the Spirit chuckle before bluntly speaking up.

 **"Why, have sex with them of course, their succubus's remember?, You may have to get rough on them though instead of being gentle, thankfully you already have experience with women so you should have no trouble with helping two succubus's staying sane."**  The Spirit teased while Frost and Rose grin when they look to Ben with lust filled looks.

Ben was shocked while blushing big after remembering his experience with someone special from the future.

Cedric was shocked as well but had a feeling he saw this coming.

Frost and Rose then decided to tease Ben by floating next to him.

 _"Oh Ben, I think I can feel this mean ol castle effecting me already…"_  Frost teased while Rose did the same.

 _"Yeah… please help us before we turn into really bad girls."_  Rose teased while she rubs Ben's chest.

Said cat was blushing big from the tease while Lillum cheered her daughters on from the side which made Azure sweatdrop before speaking up to help Ben out a little.

 _"And me?"_  Azure asked which made the spirit grin.

 **"Well… let's just say that thanks to your body's condition… you'll get more and more aggressive the longer you stay in the castle, I actually feel sorry for any monsters that you and Lillum tame."**  The Spirit said with a teasing grin while Azure blushed brightly when she got where the Spirit was going with this.

Cedric was surprised to hear that before blushing a bit at the thought.

 **"Anyway, I'll see if I can get some more help later, in the meantime, you all try and find the people you need to find, consider that step one before we get to the main issues that plague these castles, alright?, I'll explain more later on how you can help one another for boss monsters later."**  The Spirit said before it vanished with a comical pop sound.

Cedric, Ben and Azure shook their heads before Cedric spoke.

"Stay safe you two. I don't want anything bad to happen. And Azure..." He called.

 _"Yeah?"_  Azure said when she looks to Cedric.

Said wolf smiles before speaking.

"You really do look good." He said which caused Azure to blush a bit before she spoke up.

 _"Thanks… you look good as well."_  Azure said when she looked Cedric up and down with a pleased look in her eye.

Cedric blushed from the look.

Ben rolled his eyes while feeling happy for his parents before Lillum giggles before she spoke up.

 _"Well everyone, we should get going, see you all later since Azy and I got some new friends to make."_  Lillum said with a grin before she gripped Azure's arm and flies out of the room with a surprised Azure in tow before their ghost like forms fade when they exit the room which showed the rooms boundary for their ability.

Cedric sweatdrops before looking at Ben.

"Be careful son." He said.

 _"I will dad."_  Ben said.

Then Cedric looked at Frost and Rose with a serious look.

"Frost, Rose, make sure Ben is safe and if something bad happens...you both are gonna have to face some angry parents. You got that?" He said.

Frost and Rose actually looked a bit insulted by that before Frost spoke up.

 _"Trust us, as long as Ben keeps us sane, we won't let him die, you should know how we feel about our allies by now… and I think our mom might actually get pissed off at you if she heard about what you said about her daughters that she and mom raised just now... and then there's the fact that we were your classmates for a few years..."_  Frost said with an angered look at the insult that she or Rose would let anything happen to their allies.

Cedric did paled about that hearing.

"Sorry. Just being overly protective. Let's pretend this didn't happen and I owe you two something deal?" He said hoping they agree.

Frost and Rose grin at Cedric before Rose spoke up.

 _"Alright, just remember that you did make a deal with two demons… and we take our deals seriously… Maybe we could have our own uninterrupted fun with Ben here without having some kind of reason for it when we get back to Angel City, or maybe you and your hollow if Azy gives the ok."_  Rose said with a teasing grin on her face.

Cedric and Ben both blushed before Ben spoke.

 _"It's okay dad. I can do this. As long as they don't tell mom and Lillum. Or maybe one of you stays with me and the other goes to dad."_  He said.

Frost and Rose looked to one another before grinning.

 _"Maybe... we'll... think of something later, for now we should get going."_  Frost said before she and Rose start to float out of the room before their forms fade when they past the rooms boundary.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before looking at Ben.

"Sorry about that son." He said.

 _"It's okay. I know you mean well. I'll talk to you later dad."_  Ben said before following the direction that Frost and Rose went before his form fades.

That Left Demonga and Cedric alone again before Demonga spoke up.

"Well then, let's go." Demonga said before he starts to walk out of the room with his spear on his shoulder.

Cedric took a deep breath before following Demonga out of the room before Demonga stopped to look around the long hallway which seemed just as elaborate as the previous room.

"Hmm… follow me carefully, long room's like this normally have some creatures that can pop up out of nowhere or something." Demonga said when he got into a slight guarded stance when he starts to walk down the hall.

Cedric acknowledges it before going in a guarded stance while walking after Demonga.

For a few moments, nothing happened, but something actually oozed out of the ground before forming an actual rotting Zombie's with various wounds on their bodies which showed how they died before more start to form before they start to shamble after towards Demonga and Cedric with moans and groans.

Cedric frowned before before pulling out his twin blades.

However before the duo could move, moaning was heard behind them which made them look back to see Zombies forming behind them which made Demonga frown.

"Use this chance to clear a path and get a few levels, I'll keep the one's behind us at bay." Demonga said when he walked towards the zombies behind them while his spear sparked with electrical energy.

"Okay." He said before he charged forward and cut down a couple of zombies.

A moment after he did, more Zombies seemed to Ooze out of the ground around Cedric before slowly shambling towards him… it seemed that no matter how many he would cut down, more would reform to shamble towards the duo while Demonga sliced and zapped the Zombies behind them before calling to Cedric.

"Just head for the next room!, they won't stop reforming!" Demonga called when more zombies formed to show that Demonga was telling the truth.

Cedric nods to Demonga before he cuts down some zombies to escape.

It took a few minutes but they managed to get to the next room while the Zombies stopped trying to attack them, seems the Zombies have to stick with the hallway.

"Annoying but at least won't have to deal with many hallways like that, there will be more but those are rare." Demonga said while he spun his spear to get zombie blood off of the blade.

Cedric also shook zombie blood off his blades before sheathing them.

Demonga kept his spear out while he looked around the room, it seemed to be similar to the last room but it had a few platforms in the room before Demonga spoke up.

"Keep a weapon out, this place can surprise you like those Zombies did… I mean one got in your face and roared in it… never heard you scream like that until now." Demonga said with an amused tone when he walked past Cedric.

Said wolf felt embarrassed before bringing out his family sword before following Demonga.

A few moments pass before they saw to their shock… hanging corpses from the ceiling with agonised looks on their faces.

"Well… this is new." Demonga said after he got over his shock and got a blank look on his face when he saw blood dripping to the ground from a few bodies.

Cedric was still a bit shocked after seeing that.

Demonga then carefully walks around the area to avoid the bloody bodies before one of the bodies twitched which got his attention before three of the bodies shot towards Demonga with the hooks staying in their bodies while long chains form from the ceiling.

Demonga jumps back when the creatures land before looking to Demonga with dead looks in their eyes while more bodies lowered to the floor… with their gaze on Cedric.

Said wolf readied his blade for anything.

What he didn't expect was the creatures actually gripping the hooks embedded in their bodies before actually pulling them from their bodies while the chains went through them which actually dragged fused flesh along the chain before the creatures held the bloody weapons which hanged to the ground.

Cedric was surprised after seeing that. He also felt like throwing up from that when chunks of flesh stuck to the chains which gave off a rotting smell.

"Oh crap." He said.

The Creatures then start to swing the weapons a few times before spinning the hook like a Kusarigama before a couple creatures tossed their hooks at Cedric before another two charged Cedric after gripping the hook itself to act like sickles.

Cedric dodged the hooks by ducking down before rolling forward till he got behind one of the zombies before cutting it down.

Or he would have if the chain inside of the creature didn't stop the attack halfway before the creature he attacked looked behind it's body and at Cedric with a dead look when it got ready to attack again.

"Shit." He said before jumping back a bit before shoot lightning at the zombie.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the lightening was attracted to the hook like a lightening rod before the energy coursed through the creature's body which caused the body to burst into flames… but the sick part was that the body was falling apart with sick plops when the body's weaker parts burned away while the stronger parts stayed to burn for awhile longer which starts to cause a foul oder which left the flesh colored chain behind.

Cedric felt a bit sicker after watching and smelling the body as it fell apart. Apparently his new form still had his Mobain sense of smell.

Demonga noticed before he looked to a few creatures before he raised his spear before multiple bolts of lightning shot from his spear and hits multiple creatures before his lightening chained to more creatures hooks which caused the creatures to rapidly fall while the smell of burning rotting corpses filled the room.

Cedric's eyes started getting watery after one whiff.

He covered his mouth before coughing a bit while holding his sword up with one hand against the zombie.

Demonga then spun his spear before he slammed it into the group before jumping away while the Creature's metal hooks got pulled to his spear which caused the remaining creatures to get pulled into one spot before Demonga raised his right hand and snapped his fingers before his spear erupts with electrical energy which caused the creatures to erupt into a massive ball of fire which caused more burning flesh to fall to the ground while the rotting burning smell got stronger to sickening levels.

Cedric tried to cover his mouth and nose as best as he could but the smell was too much.

Sadly Cedric couldn't hold it before he starts vomiting.

Demonga noticed before sighing when called his weapon back before spinning the weapon around to get rid of any leftover flesh and blood before he waits for Cedric to finish throwing up in silence.

It was a few seconds before Cedric stopped throwing up.

He pants before covering his nose.

"You done yet?" Demonga bluntly said while he watched the hanging hooks while they dangled from the ceiling with blood on them.

Cedric pants a bit more before giving Demonga a thumbs up meaning he's good.

"Then let's go, the faster we get out of this room, the sooner you'll get away from the burning bodies." Demonga said while he starts to walk past the burning bodies with his spear on his shoulder.

Cedric quickly follows Demonga out of room so he can breathe some clean air.

Thankfully the next room was another hallway which had some bookshelfs in it with a pitfall like area next to one and a hole in the ceiling leading up near another, or at least that's what it looked like, but the smell of rotting corpses fades greatly which allowed Cedric breathable air.

Cedric finally lets go of his nose so he can smell again.

"Oh thank God I can smell again." He said with a relieved tone in his voice.

"Don't relax yet, unless we find another room like the one we appeared in, we'll have to go through the corpse rooms to speak with the others." Demong said before he walked forward with a cautious look on his face when he looks around the area.

Cedric shuddered after hearing that before Demonga spoke up.

"Seems we're heading up, I'll be heading on ahead." Demonga said before he charged forward before jumping off of a nearby bookshelf and launching into the upper hole.

Cedric was surprised after seeing that before doing what Demonga did and found himself in a similar room with Demonga already entering another room when it looked like he saw something.

Cedric wondered what Demonga saw before he tries to catch up to him.

For a moment, it looked like he did when he entered the room, but what he didn't expect was the room sealing behind him with a glowing door while another stops Demonga from exiting when the room itself looked like a gladiator colosseum of all things.

"Whoa what the?" Cedric said with a surprised look before he drew out his family blade again and got into a defensive stance before thuds where heard when the ground starts to shake while a gate to the right of Demonga and Cedric starts to open near them with a screech from how rusted the gate was while Demonga got into a guarded stance when a silhouette was seen before a horrifying sight was seen.

* * *

**Demonga and Cedric VS Behemoth (Past Colosseum)**

The creature was a massive rotting bull like monster… but it looked like it's back half was ripped clean off which showed that it was dragging its torso on the ground and some organs trailed behind it with rib bones showing as well... What kind of hellish magic kept it alive?

The Creature let out a roar before it charged Cedric with surprising speed before the gate closed behind it.

Cedric was shocked at the speed before he used his speed to dodge the creature before Demonga charged the creature from the side and sent an electrically charged attack at it's side which caused the creature to roar before it swiped it's head to the side which caused Demonga to jump back to avoid the hit before jumping back more when the creature charges him.

Cedric decided to bring out some reinforcements.

He started concentrating before his went from dark blue to pitch black. His eyes went yellow like a heartless. You can also see the symbol of said beings on the wolf's chest which is a green and red pattern.

Suddenly, with a snap of his fingers, 4 heartless knights appeared behind him. Each one had wolf like features on their heads.

The power and pressure felt was weaker then normal thanks to the skill reset from the new world that Cedric went to before the knights wait for an order from Cedric while Demonga shot a wave of lightning at the Behemoth which caused it to roar from pain before it charged at Demonga with rage evident on it's face.

Cedric looked to his heatlesses before speaking.

"Aim at the creature's legs." He said in a commanding voice.

The Heartless then looked at the Behemoth before charging with their swords drawn before two of them tackled the Behemoth on the side which made it stumble before the other two drew their swords back before stabbing the right leg of the creature which made it roar in pain while Demonga jumped back a few times before calling to Cedric.

"Distract it!, I'll end this with one shot!" Demonga calls out while he let's his spear go before it floats above the ground while he aimed at the Behemoth, it then starts to spin faster and faster while electrical energy charges for his strongest piercing move, thunder railgun.

Cedric acknowledges it before he went to assist his heartless.

He shot lightning at the creature before he starts cutting at it which caused the Behemoth to roar with anger when it starts to thrash around which shook the two heartless at it's sides away and towards Cedric and was now trying to get the two heartless out of it's right leg out while they hung on to keep it from rushing around…. Blue energy was seen when Demonga's spear was emitting electrical energy.

Cedric had to keep the Behemoth distracted a bit longer before he shot another dose of lightning to said demon.

The Behemoth roars with pain before it surprised Cedric by looking to him before it starts to rush him while actually dragging the two heartless knights in it's leg with it.

The two other knights got in front of Cedric before raising their shields before the Behemoth crashed into the shields.

The Heartless stood strong but it didn't look like they would stand strong for long while Demonga charged his attack more, just a bit more and he can attack.

Cedric looked to his two heartless before speaking.

"Keep holding it back just a bit more." He said before shooting the Behemoth with more lightning.

The Heartless followed his orders by stabbing their swords in the ground next to them which stabilized them more, but their shields were slowly cracking under the pressure of the Behemoths attack while the two heartless pinning the right leg tried to pull the leg back, but the Behemoth was too heavy to move.

Cedric then had an idea before he used his speed to get behind the Behemoth before he jumped on it's back and stabbed it multiple times.

The Behemoth threw it's head back with a roar before it tries to throw Cedric off of it's back by twisting and turning its body which caused it to swing its head at the two weakened heartless which broke their shields and caused them to crash into the nearby wall while the two heartless in it's right leg held onto their swords for dear life before Demonga shouts.

"GET CLEAR CEDRIC!" Demong roars when a blue light filled the room which made the Behemoth look in Demonga's direction when whatever instincts it had left told it that Demonga was the bigger threat at this moment.

Cedric acknowledges it before he got off the Behemoth's back before shouting at the two heartless at the creature's leg.

"GET OUT NOW!" He yelled before the heartless let their swords go before jumping away when the camera went to Demonga.

His spear was now enveloped with electrical energy which was spinning so fast that it made the energy look like a floating drill of sorts before the Behemoth roars when it charged Demonga with it's horns aimed right at the human ultimate lifeform.

Demonga just took a step forward before he flung his right arm with the spear under it towards the Behemoth… and the effect was instant.

Right after he moved his arm, the spear shot forwards with speeds that eclipsed even Sonics for a moment before it crashed through the wall… the Behemoth was now missing it's head and most of it's body when a perfect tunnel like hole formed straight through it's body before the Behemoth crashed to the ground and gave a bloody skid before stopping right in front of Demonga with blood and guts flowed from it's now fully dead body while Demonga stood there with a Stoic look on his face.

Cedric pants before looking at Demonga.

"You alright… Demonga?" He asked between pants.

Demonga just ignored the question by saying this.

"Better than how you're doing, you seemed exhausted already." Demonga said before he walked around the Behemoth corpse and raised his hand before his spear shot from the wall and to his hand before he caught it.

Cedric pants a bit more before speaking.

"Just need to catch my breath a bit, but I'm good." He said before looking at his heartlesses.

"You guys did great. Go back till I need you again." Cedric said.

The Two swordless heartless and the two shieldless heartless, after they pulled themselves from the wall, silently nod before they meld into the shadows and vanished while Demonga spoke up.

"Well rest for 10 minutes in the next room then continue, using heartless has that side effect that you need to recover from right?" Demonga said while looking to where the heartless vanished.

"Yeah you're right." Cedric said before the duo look to the doors which unsealed while some kind of orb appeared in the middle of the room which made Demonga hum before looking to Cedric.

"I remember these, pick it up and you'll see why I'm telling you to do that." Demonga said with crossed arms.

Cedric was a bit confused before he went to the orb.

He was a bit cautious before grabbing it before the orb surprised him by breaking down and flowing into his hand before he felt his body recovering a bit… and feeling a bit stronger as well.

"Whoa...What was that I was just feeling?" Cedric asked before Demonga spoke up.

"As far as I know from personal experience, these things pop up after beating a boss and aside from a boost in energy, it helps you get a little stronger as well, I'm not sure why they formed but others in the past used them and I'm not complaining since I used them as well, now let's head to the next room and rest, you still need to recover from using Heartless but you should feel better physically." Demonga explains before he starts to walk out of the Colosseum and into the new room.

Cedric did felt better before he follows Demonga out of the Colosseum before they found themselves in a new looking room with some kind of portal which made Demonga hum before he walked to the wall and sat on the ground to rest.

Cedric sat next to Demonga, but like a few feet away to give space.

The Scene then fades to black while the duo rests up for their later trek into Castlevania.

* * *

**The scene then fades back in to show TME, Atomsk, Bordux, and Aggro in the room.**

**"So… what did you guys think of the boss battle here and the fights before the boss?, I looked it up and the boss was a Behemoth, sometimes a starter boss in some Castlevania games." TME said while looking to the trio.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

**"Oh the boss battle was excellent. That Behemoth was a challenge. The zombies were a nice addition. I do feel sorry for Cedric losing his lunch after smelling the rotting corpses." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

**"Indeed, but I wonder what they can do to fix the castles, I mean they have three castles to go through, finding the past fighters there and teaming up with them, and then somehow fixing things… all in all, I'm curious about what they can do while Emerald holds off a full power Dracula." Bordux said with an amused tone while Aggro chuckles from hearing all of that, easy to say, but a different matter to do after all.**

**Atomsk shook his head before speaking.**

**"That all depends on the story. Speaking of which, what character do we use next TME?" He questioned.**

**"Ben's group next, this of it like this, Cedric's team is in the past, Ben's is in the present, and Azure's is in the future, then we repeat the pattern and we work from there, What Cedric's team can do can effect things for Ben and Azure's team, I'm just wondering how." TME said with an amused tone while he thought of so many ideas already.**

**Atomsk chuckled before speaking.**

**"I'm already thinking what will happen between Ben and Lillum's daughters knowing he has to have sex with them incase anything. I'm also thinking he'll have to do that in order for the girls to forgive Cedric." Atomsk said while chuckling.**

**"Maybe, but for now, your thoughts on the hook like enemies?, I tried to be original but I could have missed enemies like that in previous games." TME asked with crossed arms.**

**Cedric took a moment to think before speaking.**

**"Well to be honest, I haven't played much of the games, except that one time with someone else's PSP. However, the zombie with hooks on their bodies was interesting. Especially the part when they rip them out and stuff." Atomsk said.**

**"A yup, and the blood and gore is just starting for this story, there's also some horror elements coming up that will really mess with the characters here… I mean… this place had a habit of screwing with the adventurers here." TME said while he got a dark grin on his face.**

**Atomsk chuckled evilly before speaking.**

**"Oh trust me, I know. Some games do. I mean remember Dead Space?" Atomsk asked.**

**"I watched all three longplays and the DLC longplays for some of them, not bad." TME said with a nod of his head.**

**"And let's not forget Alien Isolation. If you play that and the DLC, that can give you nightmares for sure." Atomsk said while shuddering at the memory.**

**"I watched them and they were good, well I at least watched most of the Alien isolation longplay but I didn't hear of a DLC, I'll look into that later." TME said while he jots that down on a notepad.**

**"Its called the Nostromos DLC. Apparently You're playing the scene from the the first movie and you're trying to lure the Xenomorph to the airlock. Of course we know how that ended in the movie. You get to play either Ripley, Dallas or Parker. Actually there's a second DLC where you reenact the end of the movie as you try to escape before the ship explodes. There's also a special message that Ripley said before going to sleep." Atomsk said.**

**"I'll stick with the longplay videos for no spoilers, contradictory I know but the best console I have is a 360 and my comp isn't the strongest in gaming, hoping that changes in december since my B-Day is on the 18 and christmas is on the 25th." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**"When's your birthday?" Atomsk asked which made TME chuckle.**

**"The 18th of December, a few more days and I probably would have come out on Christmas eve or Christmas… that would have been a tough time to celebrate two types of days in one." TME said while che chuckles a bit.**

**Atomsk chuckled as well before speaking.**

**"Well what do you know, my birthday is on the 13th of December." He said.**

**"Whoa… both a good things yet a bit spooky from how close our b-days are, Hmm… wanna do a collaboration for one another that doesn't affect our deal as a gift to one another?" TME asked with a thoughtful look on his face.**

**"Absolutely." Atomsk said with smile.**

**"Alright then, before you two get off topic more, anyone want to end this outro?" Bordux said with an amused tone.**

**"Yes of course. We hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 of CDL and we'll see you next time for chapter 2 with Ben. Good night and have a Happy Halloween. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
